Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{4k + 1}{6} \times \dfrac{4}{2k}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ (4k + 1) \times 4 } { 6 \times 2k}$ $q = \dfrac{16k + 4}{12k}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{4k + 1}{3k}$